Tangled Hearts
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Freddy. He heard her cry, and then it all became dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back?**

**Tangled Hearts-**

Chapter One

"Catch me if you can!" Kara giggled running up and down the theater aisles. Freddy finally caught up with her and grabbed her waist tickling her.

Freddy finally stopped and kissed her on the forehead. The band had broken up years before, and Freddy moved to California. Everyone had gone off to collage and decided not to continue the band.

He met Kara at his favorite Café downtown. She was perfect. She had long raven hair, a small frame and a heart of gold. She was everything he wanted. It was their one year's anniversary and he took her to see her favorite opera, "Phantom of the Opera". They stayed here after the show as everyone filed out and they just had fun.

"Race you to the bottom!" Kara challenged pointing to the steps on either side of the seats.

"You're on!" Freddy said standing next to her. "One, two, three, GO!" He yelled and ran down the steps. At the last few steps, he tripped and fell on top of her. She laughed as he got up. Soon, they left the theater.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat!" Freddy exclaimed. Kara nodded and linked arms with Freddy.

"Oh Freddy! Look, it's a lost puppy!" She exclaimed pointing to a dog in the street. "Oh, we have to help it!"

Freddy laughed, "No we don't!"

Kara made puppy dog eyes, "Please?" she asked.

Freddy laughed, "Fine, I'll go get it." he said and watched for cars in the street. It was clear, so he jogged across and petted the dog.

"FREDDY!" Kara screamed from the sidewalk. Freddy turned to where she was pointing and saw a car coming his way. He tried to move, but felt a sudden pain shoot through his legs.

"Freddy." He heard her cry, and then it all became dark.

----

**Okay everyone, there is chapter one. What will happen to Freddy? REVIEW!**

**-Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 2

**My thanks go out to all of the reviewers! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Tangled Hearts-**

Chapter Two

_Freddy opened his door and looked at his watch; it read 2:47 a.m. _

_"Summer?" He asked staring into chocolate brown eyes. _

_Summer smiled innocently. "Uh hey Freddy. Hope I didn't wake you." she said. _

_"No you actually didn't. I was perfecting my drumming for the gig." He lied. _

_Summer smiled the one that made his heart melt. "Good. Well…goodnight." she said and turned to leave._

_Freddy smiled. "Summer didn't come here to say hi." he said. _

_Summer turned around. "You're right. I uh…came here to say that I uh. Well you see I uh…" _

_"Tink?" He interrupted her. _

_"Huh?" She asked. _

_"Shut up." He said and kissed her on the lips. _

Freddy woke up from a marvelous dream in his view. His mood suddenly darkened when he remembered that Summer moved away and he never saw her again.

"Thanks god your up." A woman with brown curly hair and icy blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She frowned, "Kara." she said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Kara, your fiancé." She said unhappily.

Freddy smiled and took her hand, "I know who you are. Just kidding." he said.

She laughed a bit, "Always the joker. Never do that again you scared me half to death."

Freddy smiled and touched her cheek, "Don't worry, you'll only be half dead."

A knock on the door was heard and Kara sat down next to him on the bed. A woman with long black hair and borwn eyes walked into the room smiling. Freddy passed out again.

----

"Well Mr. Jones nice to see you've woken up." Is what Freddy heard in a soothing voice he knew so well.

"Summer?" he managed to say.

"Now, we'll have to keep you here overnight, and a day to two." She said checking some moniters.

"Why?" he asked, it was just a scratch he thought.

She laughed a bit, "You got ran over by a car Mr. Jones. Your legs could be perminitly damaged. We don't know yet."

Freddy's mood darkened. "But in 7th Heaven Mary didnt get paralized when she got ran over by a car!" he said. The nurse laughed. "My old girlfriend made me watch the entire season with her on night."

The nurse laughed, "Don't diss 7th Heaven. I happen to love that show!" She said. "Now, you just relax and a doctor will be here in a minute." She walked away.

Freddy thoughgt for a minute.

_Was it Summer? _

_No, it couldn't be...but it looked so much like her._

_She even liked 7th Heaven..._

_I wonder where Kara went..._

Freddy sat there stairing at the cealing. He turned on the T.V. to M.T.V. and laughed. There was Zack on stage rippen it up on his guitar. Everyone knew that he was going to make it big. He never saw anyone else make it big, well except Tomica and Katie, and Marta...and everyone else...

Why didn't he make it big? He was one of the best drummers ever! Everyone loved him, his hair, his twitch everything!

The doctor then walked in. "Nice to see you're feeling better Mr. Jones."

Freddy somewhat smiled. "Yup." he replied.

"Now, I have good news and bad." He said looking at his clipboard.

Freddy frowned, "Give me the bad news Doc, I can take it."

The doctor laughed, "Well you have some pretty serious damage there. The car rolled over your legs. There's a chance you will be paralized, but we hope to stop that before it happens. So, we have a therapist here to try to help you walk. You're going to need to stay here for a while."

Freddy frowned. "Wait, if I'm paralized...I can't play my drums!" He said horrified.

The doctor laughed, "I'm Doctor Hathaway if you have any questions." the old man said and walked out of the room.

Freddy lay back on his pillow. Summer's dad was his doctor, and it looked as if Summer was his nurse. He sighed, his day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?

----

**It's short I know, but oh well! You're lucky I'm updating on a Sunday. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! I'm a little sad though, I should have at least 25 now….**

**Anyways, sorry for the delay, I had Homecoming all last week, and me being a cheerleader I had to set things up, decorate the field and all that stuff. **

**So anyways, enjoy!**

**Tangled Hearts-**

Chapter Three

"He's going to be fine, he just needs some therapy." The woman with long raven hair and brown eyes that only she could pull off said.

Kara sighed, "Thank you so much." She said and smiled.

The woman smiled, "No problem. You can go visit him." She said pointing to Freddy's door.

Kara smiled again and walked into his room. She looked at Freddy so peacefully sleeping and shut the door. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Hey sleepy head." she said sitting next to him.

"Hey." he said smiling taking her hand and kissed it.

"Good news!" She said handing him coffee.

"Hmm?" He asked taking a sip of it.

"You get out of the hospital today!" She said smiling. "Come on get up, get dressed and we'll go kay?" She said handing him his favorite light blue polo and kaki's along with brown dress shoes.

He took the clothes in his hand and walked with struggle to the bathroom in his private room. After his parents died of old age, he inheritated half of their fortune, and his sister got the other half. He got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked as if he was a successful business man, which he was. He owned the world's largest insurance company, and has for many years. Not to mention all the stocks he owned and his weekly horse betting. Freddy Jones was a lucky man, or so tabloids and newspapers said. But to Freddy, he was far from it. Sure, he had a nice girlfriend, and yes he had money, lots of it! But lucky to him meant nothing of that sort. Lucky to him meant something more deep, like actually being happy.

He looked at his IZOD polo, and his crisp white kaki's that went so well with his favorite polished leather brown shoes, and he wanted to scream. He went through this every morning. He would imagine himself in his Green Day T-shirt his fiancé had boxed away years ago, and imagined himself in his black pants, his favorite pants. Then he imagined he had his hair spiked up with gel and drum sticks in his hands. He knew he could never go back to that. He was too successful, and he needed to support his "gold digger" fiancé.

"Honey, you almost done?" she said knocking on the door.

"Yeah." he croaked. "Almost."

It was always almost for him. Almost perfect, almost happy, almost living. But one thing always stayed the same, his name. Freddy. Not Fred, or Frederick just Freddy. He sighed and put on a fake smiling face and walked out of the bathroom.

Kara smiled and mentioned him to sit down in the wheel chair she had. "Let's go." she said taking his hand.

Just as they were about to walk out, he heard a voice call his name, "Mr. Jones! Don't forget, therapy tomorrow at 1!" The nurse yelled.

"I won't!" He yelled back smiling and let Kara push him out of the door to the never ending lines of paparazzi.

**"Freddy honey!" Kara** yelled up the stairs, "It's time to go! I've got your jacket." She said and walked out the door of "her" mansion.

Freddy soon emerged from his room, gripping on the rail as it he depended on it (which he denied every time and said that he only used it because they made him put it in there) he walked down what seemed the never ending steps. He smiled and thought about the times he slid down the rail, but that was before he turned into who he was, in his bachelor years and yet again decided against it.

He looked at the pictures that filled the walls. One's of famous Opera's, pictures from newspapers and pictures of Kara and him. It was a night and day change from his band posters.

"We need to go." Kara said popping her head in the door.

Freddy smiled and opened the door and walked out and into his personal limo that Kara said he needed.

**"Freddy Jones." **A nurse called from the waiting room. Freddy stood up and told Kara she could go. She responded with a smiled and left. "Right this way." the nurse smiled and led him to a room. "Right in there." she said and he walked through the door.

He looked around. There were numerous amounts if equipment and he saw a woman with headphones on sitting in a chair. She finally looked up and took her headphones off.

"What were you listing to?" He asked.

"Oh, just a little bit of the Ramones." The woman with raven hair said. "Heather Hathaway." she introduced herself.

"Freddy Jones." he said smiling, recalling the last name.

She laughed, "Freddy Jones, nice to see you again." She said smiling. "Haven't seen you since you went off to collage." she said.

"Yup. And you were a little freshman." He said standing against the wall.

She laughed, "Yeah, but I was a cool freshman."

"Only because your sister was my band manager." He shot back.

She laughed again, "I'll take what I can get." she said and looked at her clip board.

"You haven't changed at all." He said. "Same hair, same length, same smile, laugh same everything." he said.

"I haven't but you certainly have. Where's your sticks?" She asked jokingly.

"Haven't picked those up in years." He said sadly.

"What?" She said unbelievably.

"Haven't you been reading the paper? I'm a business man; I have no time for fun." He said.

Heather smiled, "Actually, I don't read the paper." She said.

"Well, enough of memory lane. Let's get me better!" He smiled.

"You haven't changed either. Same personality, well, at least the optimistic side has stayed."

"Like I said, let's get me better." He said.

Heather noticed he didn't want to talk about his old life anymore so she said, "Well, I'm Heather and three times a week you'll be coming in and we'll get you walking in no time."

"Three times a week until when?" He asked.

"Until you're better." She said. "Now let's see you walk."

"If you can call it that." He muttered and tried to walk, but looked like a cross between a penguin and a bird.

She laughed. "Come over here." she said pointing to two parallel bars. Once over there, she said, "Now, walk normal, but this time hold onto the rails." she said. "Good." she praised. "This shouldn't take long at all."

After an hour had passed she allowed him to sit down. "You made a bit of a progress." she said smiling. "Now, be back here Thursday at…oh let's say 3:30?" She asked.

Freddy nodded. "Sure."

"Cool. See you then." she smiled dismissing him.

He was about to walk out the door and stopped, "Hey Heather?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"When you see Summer next, can you…."

"Say hi for you?" she finished his sentence. He nodded his head. "Well, she's constantly works at the hospital. She actually works at two hospitals and volunteers at Senior Citizens homes, and well…we're not on the best terms right now." she finished sadly.

Freddy smiled. "Well, I hope it all turns out right." he smiled and walked out, feeling as if his world had lost hope.

**----**

**If you haven't noticed, what I'm trying to do is slowly feed you information, it's like a big mystery you know?**

**Yeah or Nah? **

**REVIEW!**

**Love you guys- Kelsey **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm back. Just to let you know, I have Basketball cheerleading coming up, and its 4 days a week, so I try to update every Friday around 4:00 (U.S. time) but this time of the year, I can't guarantee it!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Tangled Hearts-  
**Chapter Four

_Beep beep beep! _Summer looked down at her pager and frowned, yet again they had called her into the emergency room. She rushed out of the cafeteria and down a few halls.

"Summer!" She turned around and saw Zack standing there.

She instantly smiled, "Hey Zack Attack!" He came closer and she gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Heard Freddy was in here." He said looking around.

"How?" She asked.

"He's all over the news." Zack explained.

Summer frowned, "Come on, walk and talk." she said and started to walk, "Yes, he was here and he left about oh say three says ago."

"So, you two had your little reunion?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

Summer gave a little laugh, "A, I didn't talk to him and B, he's engaged."

"Oh, to who?" He asked curiously.

"Some whore who's into him for his looks and money." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Somebody's jealous!" He said turning the corner along with her entering into the Emergency Room.

"Well Mr. Rock star, where's your posse? Why are you alone?" She asked stopping to look at him.

"Because I am." Zack said.

"Zack." she said again.

"Alright, I paid them $1,000 to get off my back for a while."

"How long is a while?" She asked.

Zack shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever I feel like having people hanging all over me." He stayed silent for a minute. "I want to know something. Why haven't you talked to Freddy when you live in the same town?" Zack asked.

"Because." She said.

"Why?" Zack asked again.

"Because he's an egotistical jerk who broke my heart." Summer explained.

"Weren't _you_ the one to brake up with him?" Zack asked.

"Yes, because he was turning into something he was turning into something he was not." Summer said.

"And that broke your heart?" He asked.

"I really have to go. Listen, my shift ends here in an hour, come back and we'll hang out?" She asked.

He stepped back and opened his arms, "An hour it is." he said and walked out the door turning around to say good-bye.

**"Freddy, we're going out to lunch!"** Kara said to Freddy in his office.

He put down his paper, "Ok, be there in a minute." She smiled and left.

As soon as Freddy heard the door click close, he opened the drawer next to him and pulled out a thick book he was looking at. He opened it and read, _'Camping Trip' _

"Oh god." He started to laugh at a picture where Summer was on top of him laughing, while they were covered in mud. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_"Summer come on! Hurry up!" Freddy urged her. They were taking a hike and wanted to reach the top of the mountain by sunset. _

_She was avoiding all bugs, mud and branches handing out. _

_"Summer!" He yelled waving her on. She groaned and ran ahead, and tripped. She fell onto Freddy and rolled down the hill. _

_"Wait, wait!" Zack yelled as they were about to get up, he put the camera up and said, "Say cheese!" He said and snapped the picture. _

"I remember this one." He said looking at another page labeled, _'Battle of the Bands 2' _It was a picture on Freddy standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair and Summer's eyes bulging out of her hair.

_"Freddy! That's enough of your hair, you have a show to perform!" Summer scolded Freddy from behind the mirror._

_"Wait, just one last piece." He said examining his hair in the mirror. _

_"Freddy!" She screamed. _

_He took one last look in the mirror and turned around, "I'm going, I'm going." he said, kissed her on the cheek and left._

The voice of Kara brought him back to reality and he got up and left.

**"Wow, you came back!"** Summer said excitedly seeing Zack at the entrance.

"Of course!" He said and walked further in. "Heather!" He exclaimed seeing Summer's sister from behind her. He walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hope you don't mind I'm here. But you see it's the only time I get to see the sis." Heather said.

"Not at all." Zack said smiling. "Because I ran into Katie and kinda invited her." He said sheepishly.

Summer smiled, "Oh my god! Are you serious? I haven't seen her in ages!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I immediately recognized her, she looks the same." Zack said.

"Don't you love that!" Summer exclaimed.

"Well let's go!" Heather said excitedly and walked out the door.

**"Katie!" **Summer yelled and ran to hug Katie. "Oh my god, it's been too long!" She said.

Katie let go of Summer, "I know! I'm so glad Zack stopped me!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you said that you wanted to get out of here?" Heather said.

"I did. But I missed this place so much. I had to come back for a while!" Katie exclaimed.

"Holy shit." Zack said looking across the street. "Is that who I think it is?" Zack asked squinting.

Summer's face paled, "Come on, let's go get a table." She said dragging them inside.

**"Oh! Look at that place, can we go there Honey?" **Kara pleaded.

Freddy smiled, "Okay." He said and looked across the street. "Holy shit, is that who I think it is?" He asked.

"Who honey?" She asked.

"No one." Freddy said and walked across the street.

**"Summer is that…?"** Katie started.

"Spazzy!" Zack yelled as he looked behind him at the couple entering.

Freddy heard that name and smiled. It's been a long time since he rock n rolled and that name reminded him of those days. Freddy thought he had been hallucinating when he saw the four people sitting at the table.

"Zack Attack?" Freddy said smiling.

**----**

**More to come. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am. **

**In this chapter, you get to see the mean side of Kara; well actually you get to see the true Kara.**

**I think this story might only have like, three more chapters…I'm not sure. I went really fast paced with this story, faster than what I wanted to, but this is how it turned out. **

**All flashbacks are in italics, so watch out for those later in the chapter. **

**That's all for now, Enjoy and Review! **

**Tangled Hearts-**

Chapter Five

"Honey who's that?" Kara said in a snobbish voice.

"Zack!" He said ignoring Kara and walked over to Zack.

"Spazzy, what's up? I haven't seen you in years!" Zack said.

"I've seen you!" Freddy said excitedly. "All over MTV."

Zack's mouth dropped, "MTV? Have you been watching it? Dewey would feel insulted!"

"I'm not the rocker I used to be." Freddy said.

Kara took his arm, "That's because 'rocking out' is for punk kids who have nothing better to do than get high." she said looking at Zack. "Let's go honey and sit down." She said tugging on his arm.

Freddy looked at Zack who said, "Why don't you guys join us?"

"Us?" Freddy asked. Zack stepped aside.

"FREDDY!" Katie yelled and jumped out of her seat and gave him a big hug. "Oh my god! How are you?" She said ecstatically.

Freddy smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Great, how are you?" he asked.

"Good." She turned around. "Where did Summer go?" She asked. Zack shrugged.

Freddy looked at Zack, "Summer? She was here?" Freddy asked taking a hold of Zack's shoulders.

"Yeah so was-" Zack couldn't finish fast enough, for Freddy took off running.

He spotted a girl with long brown hair and yelled, "Summer!" The girl turned around and looked him in the eye. He had found her.

Just then she turned the corner and walked faster. "SUMMER!" He yelled again and ran after her. He finally caught up with her and turned her around sop he could face her.

She smiled nervously and said, "Um Freddy I have to go." she said and turned.

"No you don't." Freddy said taking her. She turned to him, "Why haven't you talked to me for all these years? You live around here."

"Because I have nothing to talk to you about!" Summer snapped.

"It's sure nice whether we're having." Freddy said desperately looking at the clouds that were threatening rain.

"Why the desperate attempt for conversation?" Summer asked.

"Because I want- need to talk to you." Freddy breathed.

"About what?" She said.

"Summer, after graduation, you broke up with me, I was bitter to you and treated you badly. But, I love you, I need you. I imagine you next to me, talking to me, yelling at me to stop fixing my hair. I need you, can't you see?" He said.

"Go put it on a hallmark card." She said bitterly and tried to walk away.

"Summer." He said.

She twirled around, "You know what Freddy Jones? You have come crawling back saying that time after time and after I took you back all I got were more heartbreaks. I am not that stupid this time. I moved on Freddy, why don't you?" she asked.

"Come on Tink." he said using her old nic name. He walked up to her with tears in his eyes, "Don't you feel like rocken out again? Do you remember how it feels to get up to that mic and sing in front of 10,000 people? Do you remember all the good times? Sticking it to the man?" He asked.

Summer replied, "No." and walked away, and out of Freddy's life.

**Freddy took a walk **down old streets and into old record stores. "Mulberry Street." he said under his breath and sighed.

He looked at a few houses. One that was huge with stone all over it, and a balcony that always reminded him of Repunzel, that was Katie's old house.

One that had a Mexican feel to it, and opened windows every few feet, Zack's old house.

Last but not least, his eyes fell upon another mansion that was stark white with a platinum window and a huge chandelier in it. This was indeed, Summer's old house. One thing _was_ different, there was a 'For Sale' sign in front of it and one that said, 'Open House 3-5'

He looked at his watch which read 3:05. Freddy walked across the lawn and opened the door and stepped in.

_"Welcome to the most boring house on earth." Summer introduced Freddy as he walked in. _

_"There is something interesting in it." Freddy smiled. _

_"Do tell." She said and closed the door to prevent the winter air from blowing in. _

_"You." he said taking a white tulip out from behind his back. Summer smiled and kissed him in the cheek. _

_"You spoil me." She said. "Let em take your scarf." She said opening the closet. _

"Welcome!" A woman in her mid 40's said.

Freddy smiled back at her. "Hello."

"Do you need a guided tour?" She asked.

Freddy looked around, "No, thank you."

"Well then, take this brochure and have fun!" She said turning around and walking away.

"This old blue paint is still here." He smiled.

_"Freddy Jones don't you dare!" 16 year old Summer yelled at the boy with spiky blonde hair who had a paint roller in his hand and a maniac smile glued on his face. _

_Katie laughed from across the room and turned to Marta, "They are so cute together." She said. _

_"I can't believe that tomorrow will be their one year anniversary." Marta replied. _

_Katie looked at the two and smiled, "Do you think they will ever brake up?" She asked. _

_Marta looked at Freddy who was now on top of Summer on the floor laughing. "Never." she said and turned back to paint the wall. _

Freddy further explored the main floor, his mid racing of all the memories.

He walked into the kitchen and immediately looked down to see the burn still there.

_"Oh my god Freddy. Really, leave the cake there; I'll blow my candles out over there." 17 year old Summer said in fear watching her boyfriend light her candles. _

_"Tink, I have it." He said slowly picking her cake up off the counter. _

_"Freddy." she warned. _

_"Summer, I'm not going to trip over-" he said just as her dog Cookie came running through, tripping Freddy in the process making him drop the cake. _

_"Oh my god!" Summer said as the candles fell. "Zack, get the fire putter outer thingy!" Summer said to Zack who was by the sink. _

_Zack came over and out the fire out. Freddy saw that he had burned the tile. He got a plate and a spoon. Mustering up some cake on the plate he said, "Happy Birthday Tink." and handed it to her. _

_She in return slammed it in his face. "Oh, it's on." he said picking up some cake, declaring war. _

He went upstairs and into her old room, which was still painted deep purple, Summer's favorite color. The joining bathroom still had the same theme, ancient Roman.

_"Oh gods, Freddy come here." Summer said holding out a washcloth in her hand. _

_The bruised and cut Freddy walked to where she was standing and sat on the toilet._

_"Why did you fight him?" She asked whipping the blood off of him. _

_"He called you a whore." Freddy said. _

_Summer smiled slightly and looked into his eyes. "Thank you." She said and continued to clean him up. _

_"Anything for you Tink, I love you." he replied. _

He walked out and down to the basement. He walked to the back room and pushed a part of the wall. It opened to a room with posters of every rock band made, and walls with pictures taped up there and notes everywhere. He looked to the far wall and smiled, the banner which had read, 'STICK IT TO THE MAN' was still there. This was the band's secret room. A place where they had sound proofed and decorated themselves.

He walked over to the banner and took it down. There, in an open spot was a safe in the wall. He remembered the combination and opened it.

Inside laid a millions of memories. At the end of senior year, each of them put in something that meant something to them, and that they shared with the whole band.

The School of Rock's first single, two guitar picks one put in by Zack that had Zack Attack engraved and another that was Katie's absolute favorite, it was just black.

Also, there lay a bookmark, which had been Lawance's because he still loved to read.

There was an Aretha Franklyn c.d. in there for Tomica because she was her inspiration.

Also there was an old sketchbook which held all of Billy's original designs for the band.

Last but not least, there was a pair of drumsticks and a picture. He looked at the picture, which was of the whole band after the battle of the bands. And there was a pair of drumsticks which had engraved in his signature sloppy handwriting, _FJ + SH 4EVER. _

Freddy took the sticks and picture in his jacket and walked away and out of the house with not so much of a glance back.

**"I was so worried!** You just took off and left me with those people." Kara spat out the last part. "And what are you doing with those drum sticks?" she asked seeing them in Freddy's hand.

"First off, you weren't worried. Second off, 'those people' are my best friends and these drum sticks are mine." He said and walked past her. He turned around, "And one last thing. You're moving out, we're over." He said and went up stairs ignoring the pleads of Kara.

Freddy looked at the back of the photo and saw a few numbers. One labeled, "Zack's cell." Freddy hoped for the best.

"Freddy?" A voice asked.

"Zack? You still have the same number after all these years?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Anyways, I just kicked Kara out, want to help me redecorate tomorrow?" Freddy asked.

Zack smiled, "Sure, why not?"

**"What are you going to do now?" Zack asked behind Freddy. **

Freddy smiled, "First, these posters…" he started walking over to one of them and taking it off the wall, "have got to go." he said chucking the poster out the door.

Zack smiled. "I agree." He said taking one off the wall and throwing it out the door as well.

Freddy took a big portrait down that had him and Kara in it. Freddy looked at it and grinned with a michivieous glint in his eyes. Zack looked over at him. "We'll save this one for Heather and Katie." Zack said.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"Well, Heather and Katie hate Kara." Zack explained. "I think their exact words were, 'I hope that little gold digger bitch leaves and dies falling of a cliff'."

Freddy laughed and set it aside, "Okay then. We should invite them over tomorrow." Freddy said.

"Yeah, we should." Zack said and continued to take the pictures down.

"What else?" Zack asked.

"The attic." Freddy grinned and ran up the stairs, Zack in toe.

"Holy shit." Zack said looking at the boxes and boxes of stuff.

Freddy rubbed his hands together. "Let's get started." he said opening a box. "Oh my god." Freddy started to laugh pulling out some clothing.

Zack looked at him and fell on the floor laughing. "Your original costume Billy made you." he said between breaths. "You kept it?" He asked.

"Remember I wore it for Halloween?" Freddy asked.

"Billy was going insane when he found out!" Zack laughed.

"Good times, good times." Freddy said searching through the box. "My old sketchbook." he said opening it and found flames everywhere.

"Hey Spazzy! I found your old clothes." Zack said sliding a box toward him.

Freddy looked up, "Thanks man. Hey, what's that box you just hid?" He asked walking over to Zack.

"What box?" He asked innocently.

Freddy pushed past him and opened the box up. "Tink." He whispered. It was a small box that had no marking on it at all.

"I'm sorry man; I didn't know what was in it." Zack said.

Freddy searched through the box. He first found a chain with a solid silver disk that had engraved, _Tink and Spazzy 4ever _he flipped the disk over and it read, _To the best drummer, I love you. Tink _

He immediately remembered when she gave this to him. It was his 18th birthday.

_**Flashback**_

_"And last but not least, here's my present." Summer said smiling handing him a small gift box. _

_"Summer, you already threw me a surprise party." He said. _

_Summer smiled, "I know! Open it." She said. _

_Freddy sat her down on his lap and opened the box. He pulled out a chain and examined it. _

_"I know, it's a little girly, but you can wear it inside your shirt. I mean, you don't have to wear it at all if you don't…" She explained. _

_She didn't get to finish it because Freddy soon locked his lips with hers. "I love you too." He said. "I love you too." He repeated. He put it over his head. "And I'm never taking it off."_

He never had, that was until the day she broke up with him.

_**Flashback**_

_Freddy and Summer were swinging in a nearby park They had just graduated the day before. "What's up Tink? You've been quite lately." _

_Brown eyes met with blue and she said, "Freddy, we….I…." she put her head back down._

_He lifted her chin and said, "What?" _

_Eyes threatened to fall, but she held them in, "It's over." she whispered so softly Freddy barley caught it. _

_"W-what?" He asked. _

_Tears now fell down her face. "I'm sorry." she said and got up slowly, leaving Freddy to himself and his misery. _

He put it in his pocket and set the box aside, reaching for another one. "If this makes you feel any better, I found all of your old C.D,'s and posters." Zack said.

Freddy walked over to where Zack was standing. He took the boxes and went downstairs, ready for decorating.

**Hours later…**

Freddy looked at the posters on the wall and smiled. He had Led Zeppelin, The Who, Yes, Styx and any other rock band you can name. He came to the one next to the door and smiled. It was his "School of Rock" one, when they released their first and only album called 'School of Rock' real original isn't it? It went double platinum in just a week.

Zach and Freddy crashed on the floor after a hard day's work. "So, what are you going to do about Summer?"

"She won't listen to me." Freddy said and sighed.

"Well…" Zack said.

"Do you have anything? Advice?" Freddy asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Zack said. After watching his face fall, he said "Don't worry man, if she loves you, she'll find you."

"Are you getting mushy on me?" Freddy asked disgusted.

Zack turned on the stereo, "What? Can't hear you." He said.

Freddy shook his head, he was glad to be back.

**----**

**Do you like? **

**I think you all are happy eh? **

**Anyways, tell me what you think! **

**-Kelsey**


End file.
